


Double Knot

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dave never had a chance, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sollux is sexy, cherry stems, psiioniic powers, split tongue, use of psiioniics during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sollux/Dave*</p><p>for the kink meme again,</p><p>The theory goes, if you can tie a cherry stem using only your tongue, it means you're a good kisser. Dave challenges Sollux, expecting him to fail miserably. He has no idea what he just started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Another pwp from yours truly. I promise I'll write something fluff for those two when I get the right ideas. ^^;;

Sollux pushed his chair away from the desk, shutting his computer down with a sigh.

He paused there for a moment, blinking owlishly at the sudden change of light, and then stretched slowly, leisurely, satisfied when he heard his back pop in three places.

Then, after another sigh, he grabbed his grubphone and pushed the door of his respiteblock open.

Sollux rarely came out of his room on a Saturday afternoon, unless prompted by the allure of food –usually when John decided to cook– or when he had an impellent need to use the ablution block, but after spending the whole morning coding on his computer without a break to eat, his stomach was grumbling loudly.

Besides, his moirail had left him a lot of reminders on his trollian, demanding him to stop working and go feed himself, and Sollux knew better than to just ignore it.

He knew from experience that if he didn’t, Tavros would know it –Sollux suspected a bug in the house, or just one of his housemates was a dirty rattler– and he would come over to drag him out of his respiteblock and force-feed him without a second thought.

So, to avoid such a humiliating, warming show of pale care –that he enjoyed, but not _twice_ in _three_ days– Sollux decided, on his own volition, to be a good troll and get something to eat.

He found one of his housemates sitting at the table in the kitchen, making weird faces to himself.

Sollux blinked, standing near the fridge and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What the fuck are you even doing?”

Dave turned around slightly, observing the troll from behind his shades, lips returning to their usual thin line.

“What does it look like?” he replied, his words coming out a bit muffled, like he was holding something in his mouth and was talking around it.

Sollux rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Like you’re thitting there, making fatheth at yourthelf,” he replied, stretching his lips upwards. “Trying to re-learn how to exprethh human emotionth, Dave?”

Dave scoffed, mouth twitching to the side, cheek moving as if he was pushing his tongue around, and the resulting visual was so amusing that Sollux, food forgotten, smirked and watched him, waiting for a proper explanation.

After what felt like forever to the troll, but was actually more like ten seconds, a victorious expression flashed on Dave’s face and he opened his mouth, pushing his tongue out.

For a moment Sollux considered teasing him about it, or at least make a casual joke about where he’d like to see that tongue go, then he realised there was something on the tip, and leaned forwards, blinking.

“What ith that?” he asked, moving closer.

Dave grabbed the thing between index and thumb and licked his lips. “That, Sollux, is a cherry stem”.

As Sollux continued looking at him with the same perplexed expression, Dave rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, Sol, don’t’ tell me you’ve been coped for so long in your room with your computers that you don’t know the saying that if you can knot a cherry step it means you’re a good kisser,” Sollux’s expression didn’t clear, and Dave snorted. “Oh, wait, maybe it’s a troll thing. You guys miss a lot of fun. Well, there you go,” he showed the troll the stem again, and Sollux finally took notice that it was tied in a small, loose knot.

So that was what Dave had been trying to do, making faces alone in the kitchen.

“Ith that all?” he asked, totally unperturbed.

Dave seemed to be taken aback, but recovered quickly, and stood up, moving to the fridge and taking out a bowl full of cherries still floating in water.

“Here, Mr Smartass,” he shoved the bowl into Sollux’s chest, one eyebrow peeking from above the rim of his shades. “I want to see you try, and then admit defeat”.

“I don’t thee the fun,” Sollux replied, ignoring the bowl and pushing Dave away from the fridge to dig in, muttering a soft “fuck yeah,” when he found some leftover meatloaf in the back that looked still edible.

“You’re chickening out of this, Captor,” Dave prodded him on the shoulder, trying to gain the troll’s attention back. “Does it mean you’ve not had enough practice with anyone, and you have to hide your sad, kiss-less life from people who actually got their sloppy makeouts already?”

“Yeth, becauthe you’ve been kithhing people left and right, sure thing Dave,” Sollux replied easily, levitating a fork from the drawer and starting to eat right from the pot, without even sitting.

He hadn’t realised he’d been so hungry, but holy fuck, the meatloaf John cooked was still fucking delicious.

After the first few bites, though, Sollux resurfaced from his hungry frenzy and realised Dave was still standing there with the bowl in hand, waiting.

When he noticed the troll was looking at him, Dave lifted his eyebrow again, and his lips turned upwards into a challenging smirk.

If Sollux didn’t have a soft spot for the human, he would have easily ignored him, returned to his respiteblock, and continued his work on the coding, after having reassured Tavros that yes, he had something in his stomach and no, he wasn’t going to die anytime soon.

Unfortunately, Sollux _did_ have a soft spot for one Dave Strider, because despite him being one insufferable prick most of the time, Dave was actually not just entertaining, but also fun to be around, smart, could take Sollux on with sarcastic quips, and he never pulled his punches when they played videogames together (because to be honest, both Karkat and John sucked ass).

And fuck if his ass wasn’t worth some groping.

Not that Sollux had done any of that. But oh, fuck, he wanted to.

“Don’t you have anywhere elthe to be? Like, bothering KK or John,” he asked around a mouthful of meatloaf.

Dave hesitated for a moment. “Nah, John’s at Spiderbitch’s house,” he replied with a casual shrug. “Karkat has double lesson today so he’s not going to come back until very late,” he smirked again, offering the bowl to Sollux. “Amuse me, Captor, I’m _bored_ ”.

“Ah, yeth, becauthe you only come to me if you’re _bored_ ,” Sollux rolled his eyes, but then stared at Dave carefully, hiding his scrutiny behind the plate of food as he finished emptying it.

Dave looked casual and relaxed, as usual, but Sollux had a lot of experience watching him, and he noticed instantly the way his fingers tapped on the side of the cherry bowl. Dave was tense, and even if his stance didn’t show it, there were things that betrayed it, and Sollux knew where to look.

They were alone in the house. And Dave had come to him with a silly human thing related to kissing… Sollux didn’t dare to hope too much, but…

He’d often fantasized about making a pass at Dave, but the chance had never been there, what with their different schedules and the fact that they were never really by themselves. He’d also wondered if Dave felt the same, given the way he sometimes looked at the troll when he thought Sollux wasn’t looking…

And now…

This was the chance he’d been waiting for.

So, if all Dave wanted was proof that Sollux could _kiss_ …

Well.

Sollux wouldn’t want to disappoint, now, would he?

Hell fucking _yes_.

Hiding the growing smirk by swallowing the last bite of meatloaf, Sollux felt a rush of excitement at the prospect of what he was going to do.

This was the time to land his claim on Dave, make him swoon, seduce him, and get a handful of that ass. Or more than just a handful, Sollux was a greedy little fuck. Shit, he would _eat_ him alive.

Shit, yes.

“Be utheful and grab me thomething to drink,” he ordered, wanting to see just how much he could tug Dave before he snapped and decided to call it off. Not that he thought he would –the human was a stubborn work of art, and Sollux now wanted to play.

He’d just have to show Dave what the rules were.

Dave regarded him for a second, then his shoulders lifted slightly in a small shrug, opened the fridge again, and tossed him a bottle of water, that Sollux grabbed mid-air with his psionics and opened, drinking until he had his fill.

Then he moved to sit at the table, and with the corner of his eyes he saw Dave follow him expectantly, bowl still in hand.

“You really want me to humiliate you, hmm?” he nudged at Dave’s shoulder, and Dave nudged him back playfully, slamming the bowl on the table and leaning on it with both arms.

“I’d like to see you try, and _fail_ ,” the human taunted, his smirk growing exponentially as Sollux reached for the bowl.

“Well, you thee, Dave, I don’t uthually put mythelf up for failure”.

Sollux took his time choosing the perfect cherry, a big, red one with a very short, stubby stem, popping the whole thing into his mouth and sucking on the juices, spitting the pit into his hand before leering at the human.

Dave observed him carefully, still keeping a lazy, expectant stance.

Sollux’s tongue moved seamlessly on the stem, then he leaned forwards, until he was as close to Dave as he could get. Dave didn’t back away, though being so close, the troll could see the muscles of his neck tense, his smirk faltering a bit.

And then, barely there, a soft blush.

Sollux felt a wave of excitement wash over him, and had to bite down the inside of his mouth to keep from grinning at the human.

He opened his mouth and slowly showed the results to Dave, smirking as his tongue uncoiled from around the stem, taking particular care to show Dave the way it split in two.

The stem was tightly curled in a neat knot, which actually wasn’t difficult at all…

But Sollux wasn’t known to pull his punches either. Not when it came to games. And as such, on top of the first knot he’d tied a second one, just as tight.

Dave’s eyes zeroed on his tongue first, then on the stem, then flicked back to meet Sollux’s eyes for a moment, only to fall back down afterwards.

Sollux heard Dave’s sudden intake of breath, then a slow, shivering exhale, and he easily caught the blush as it spread on his cheeks, though most of it was covered by his shades.

This close, Sollux could also see Dave’s eyes widen.

“Fuck,” Dave swallowed, voice thick. “What the actual fuck”.

Sollux’s throat started rumbling softly, and Dave stilled, tongue absently licking his dry lips.

Neither moved away from the other, though Sollux slowly lifted one hand to pluck the stem from his tongue, dropping it on the floor.

“How doeth defeat tathte like?” he murmured, leering.

Dave choked slightly, his head snapping back as he tried to push away, “This doesn’t mean–”

“Oh, you know exactly what that meanth,” Sollux moved forwards, not wanting to let Dave escape –not now that he had him where he wanted him.

Dave stiffened.

“It meanth,” Sollux stood up slightly, leaning closer to Dave, breathing against the human’s ear, “that you can’t thtop thinking about what I could do with my tongue,” he exhaled, and he saw Dave shiver. “It meanth that you wonder how it would feel if I _kithhed_ you”.

Dave’s lips fell open and a strangled sound managed to slip past them.

Sollux felt a rush of heat, and stood up fully, stepping to the side, trapping Dave’s body between himself and the table.

Yes, it was progressing so fucking _well_.

God bless cherry stems and silly human theories.

He hovered behind Dave, not touching him, but making his presence known, admiring the curve of his back; the human stumbled around, using the table to hold himself up, and Sollux moved with him, pushing forwards until they were pressed flush against each other, and Dave let out another soft sound, almost needy, that sent shivers of lust down Sollux’s back.

He could feel Dave’s tense body against his own, and it felt good. It felt right.

Holy fuck, why hadn’t he done this before.

Bless cherry stems bless Dave’s challenge-obsessed self, bless–

“Sollux,” Dave’s voice was a bit breathless, and he swallowed again before he was able to speak again, “you’re a fucking tease”.

“Ithn’t that what you like about me?” Sollux snickered, and parted his lips again, his tongue darting out.

“Fuck you,” and there it was, he could feel Dave’s voice break into a gasp.

“Hmmm, not quite, Dave,” Sollux grinned.

Dave leaned forwards, lips already parted, composure melting away, but Sollux stopped him, hands coming up to curl around the edges of his shades. Dave reacted with a startled hiss, trying to pull back and stop the troll before he could slide them off completely, and Sollux smirked and inched closer, tongue darting past his lips to trace Dave’s own ones, slowly, letting him feel exactly where it split.

Dave stuttered and shivered, his lips parting, almost begging Sollux to close the remaining distance between them and kiss him.

The troll gently removed his glasses, pushing them up above his head and leaving them there, admiring the glorious sight of Dave’s eyes now naked.

Gorgeous red eyes stared at him, pupils slightly dilated, wide and full of emotions, and Sollux groaned. It took all he had not to just throw himself at Dave and kiss the life out of him, but he managed.

“Do you know,” he breathed, observing Dave’s face with almost reverence, “for how long I’ve wanted to do thith?”

Dave was burning hot against him, open and ready to be ravished, and was smirking at him.

“Prob’ly not as long as you should have, Sol, not if I had to make a move on you first. Gods, and there I thought I would turn old and wrinkly before you got your act together”.

Sollux snorted. “You’re unbelievable, Dave,” he chuckled, pushing some more against him, feeling the way Dave’s body tensed against his own. He knew Dave was bluffing –he hadn’t realised Sollux was returning his interest, but he would never admit that. “Bethideth, doethn’t look like you did much, yet,” he teased.

The blush that had been fading from the human’s cheeks returned again, matching with his eyes.

“Thit, you’re so beautiful when you bluth,” Sollux continued almost absently, hands tracing down Dave’s hips. “I’m tho fluthed for you, Dave, you have no idea”.

Dave released Sollux and hid his face behind his hand, though the troll could still see him blushing.

“Fuck,” Dave mumbled, averting his gaze. Suddenly he regretted allowing the troll to take his shades away, because he felt far too open and vulnerable like that.

Sollux snorted. “What, ith thith embarrathhing, Dave?” he teased.

“Shut up, that’s not true,” he rebuked, but the blush spread further across his skin, uncovering his lie. “It just… sounds different when you say it so nonchalantly. Don’t steal my scene man, I should be the one smooth and slick as fuck, making you swoon”.

“Ith thith thurprithing you? You were never cool to begin with”.

“Man, Sol, I feel so un-wooed right now, how could you say that, being cool is no joking matter”.

Really, Sollux was having the time of his life. He would have been able to take Dave seriously if he hadn’t been hiding his face behind his hand. Yeah, definitely a cool and smooth move. And still, Sollux had to admit that was part of Dave’s appeal.

“You thought thith would be jutht pailing?”

Uncovering his face, Dave moved closer once more, until they were almost touching again.

The troll almost leaned over the rest of the way to finally kiss him and make him his, but stopped when Dave opened his mouth to talk.

“I would be severely disappointed if all you wanted was my hot bod, Sol,” Dave stated, smirking, though his voice was trembling slightly, showing how he didn’t have the steely control over his body that he wanted so desperately to show. “I don’t know what things you’ve been schooled on, but Striders only play for the full reward. We don’t accept chickens nor half-assed relationship. Either full package, or fuck off”.

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr Thrider,” Sollux breathed, “good thing I never thettle for thecond best, either”.

Dave swallowed, feeling a whole different warmth spread inside his chest. “Wow, Captor, you planning to make me swoon?”

“Didn’t I do that already?”

The human snorted, but he had to admit that yes, Sollux was one hot fucking charmer.

“Then thut the fuck up and let me kithh you,” the troll ordered.

And  he did just that.

At first it was just a soft, tentative touch, their lips slowly moving against each other, trying to find a rhythm, testing each other.

Sollux smirked as he felt Dave exhale against his lips, eyes fluttering close and relaxing slightly.

Slowly, Sollux pushed the tip of his tongue against Dave’s lower lip, brief, fluttery touches, coaxing him into parting his lips, and even when Dave did so, he still didn’t rush in, taking his time to taste and memorize the soft contours of the human’s mouth.

Dave hummed and kissed back, a bit hesitant, almost unsure. Sollux wondered for the first time if his sarcastic words were actually true and Dave really had no experience with kissing.

The thought set his insides to fire, and Sollux surprised himself at the wave of possessiveness he felt.

Fuck, he had Dave where he wanted him –pressed against the table, kissing him– no way in hell he was going to give him up now.

He tugged Dave’s lower lip with his teeth, nibbling it and sucking it, holding it between his own lips, lapping its surface with his tongue, and Dave shivered again, moaning.

“Ahnnn…”

The sound coaxed one from Sollux too and the troll’s throat started rumbling again.

He slid his hands down from Dave’s shoulders to his sides, and Dave boldly grabbed them and pushed them to his own backside, biting back a moan as Sollux groped him.

Sollux’s eyes fluttered close in bliss as he could finally feel Dave up, hands massaging his ass while the human’s arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him close.

“Hnn–” Dave moaned when Sollux pulled away briefly, nibbling on his upper lip then licking it. “Sol…”

Sollux leaned forwards, forcing Dave back against the table, hands tightening their hold on his ass, making him moan and arch up against him. His throat’s rumbling turned into a soft, possessive growl as he massaged Dave’s ass, fingers sliding down to the base of his thighs, then back, unable to get enough.

Sollux’s throat clicked and rumbled in approval.

He’d dreamed of that ass for so _long_ that it felt like coming home.

His tongue slipped past Dave’s lips, tracing their contours, and Dave shivered and tugged him closer, legs parting so that Sollux could move between them.

Dave breathed in satisfaction, cheeks turning even redder as the kiss progressed further.

He’d hoped Sollux would accept to try the stem challenge, because Dave, wanting to be sneaky, had wanted to show off and give Sollux something to think about –an incentive, to see if the troll would pick up on all the hints Dave had carelessly thrown around.

He’d been totally outdone, though… he’d not expected Sollux to beat him at his own game, nor to be so direct once Dave’s play had been revealed.

Still, he couldn’t say he was disappointed. Holy fuck, Dave didn’t have much to go by, but Sollux was one fucking good kisser.

“Hmmmmn–”

Sollux’s tongue wrapped around Dave’s one, massaging it from the tip down, twisting and splitting apart, and Dave moaned again, this time louder.

Fuck, that split tongue was…

It curled and writhed, sliding against Dave’s own, tickling the underneath then pressing down against it, licking and massaging it.

The continuous rubbing coaxed more small, needy moans out of Dave as he was unable to restrain the sounds tumbling out of his mouth, though they were muffled by Sollux’s own lips; when the troll tugged him even closer, their groins aligned, he shivered and pushed his hips forwards.

It was almost embarrassing how much a simple kiss was turning him on, and with them pressed flush like that, Dave knew that Sollux would feel it, but he was completely swept away and the only thing he could do was hold on for the ride.

“Hmmm–”

Sollux nudged him backwards, and Dave gasped when he felt the troll push him down to lay on the table’s surface, following him and pressing his body to pin him down.

He shivered and opened his eyes to look at the troll.

He didn’t know when he’d lost control of the situation, but he didn’t miss it, because seeing Sollux so dominant was far too hot, and… holy god, that kiss…

“Ahhh–” Dave arched his back and positively keened when he felt Sollux’s hands slide down to his legs, massaging his thighs above his pants.

His body felt hypersensitive, every touch, no matter how fleeting, seemed to make him burn up, and he couldn’t restrain his pleasured moans at all.

Dave writhed and arched up slightly, gasping and digging his nails into Sollux’s back when Sollux didn’t relent with his kissing, stealing his breath away and making him lightheaded.

He had no idea that a kiss could be this…

Oh, fuck…

Sollux jutted his hips down, feeling a rush of pleasure as he felt Dave grow hard underneath him. He was turning him into a mess and he’d barely started.

He finally shifted back, tongue tracing a path on both of Dave’s lips, swollen and wet, before retreating, and smirked at the sight that Dave was offering him, spread on the table under him and breathing hard, hair ruffled, eyes wide.

“Fuck, you’re tho hot,” he purred out, voice raw and throaty.

His words caused the blush on Dave’s cheeks to spread further, reaching his ears, and Sollux chuckled breathlessly.

Holy god, Dave was there, pliant and responsive, and Sollux had never felt so turned on in his whole life.

“I want to tathte you,” he breathed, hands reluctantly leaving Dave’s ass to slide up to his sides, tugging his shirt up. “I want to lick every inch of you until you thcream my name tho loudly everybody will hear”.

The sound that left Dave’s lips was a loud, needy whine and he turned as red as his shirt, ashamed for his own lack of control, but he was swimming into a pit of heat and lust and he had a hard time concentrating on something that wasn’t Sollux on top of him.

“You want it too, right Dave?” Sollux tugged insistently at his shirt, demanding and urgent, and Dave arched his back and let go of him to slide it off, revealing an expanse of tanned skin.

Sollux latched on it instantly, starting from his collarbone.

Dave bared his neck and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as that hot, wet tongue left a trail down the side of his neck and the troll nibbled at his skin, sucking on it.

Sollux’s hands were back to his ass, kneading it, and Dave jutted his hips forwards, pushing his quickly hardening erection against the troll’s front, feeling a hard surface press back against him.

He had no idea what trolls packed down there, aside for what Karkat had tried to tell him once, but that had been more insults than actual information and Dave wasn’t even listening.

He thought it had something to do with bones and bulges, but other than that…

“Ah, sh–shit…”

Sollux was licking on a spot, just above his collarbone, that sent his skin tingling down to his toes and Dave slumped down on the table in surprise, now completely hard.

Waves of pleasure travelled through his skin with every lick of Sollux’s tongue, all his nerves on end, and Dave was overwhelmed instantly, blinded and feeling heat pool between his legs. His body moved on his own as he sought more contact with Sollux on top of him, his cock almost aching for more friction, growing almost unbearable–

“Sollux… ah… wait… hnnnn…” Sollux sucked delicately on the spot, making every nerve of Dave’s body vibrate, then retreated slowly, glancing up at him in confusion.

“What’th wrong?” he asked, concerned.

Dave panted, wriggling under Sollux’s heavy, hot frame, and tried to gather all his scrambled thoughts back together.

Sollux lifted his body a bit, heterochromatic eyes scanning Dave’s face, searching for something, but as he moved away he felt Dave’s hard length press against him insistently, and the way Dave was jutting his hips towards him had him stop.

A yellowy lush covered his cheeks as he finally understood, and felt his bloodpusher race.

“Ah… t-too thenthitive?”

Dave nodded, eyes close, panting and shivering, and Sollux swallowed.

How could someone be so hot without even trying?

His brain was swaying with the sudden realisation that he’d brought Dave so close to orgasm already just by kissing him and licking his neck, and that took his breath away.

With lust pooling inside him, his bulge slowly uncoiling and unsheathing itself, Sollux filed the information away for a later use. He had every intention to exploit that knowledge at some point, but if he wanted to discover each and every one of Dave’s sensitive spots, he’d have to wait a bit more.

He wondered if Dave was just this sensitive, or if nobody had gotten close enough to drag these reactions out of him.

Either way, it was making Sollux react, too. Hear Dave’s moans, watch him writhe under him, lick every inch of his skin…

Blinking and forcing himself to focus again, Sollux leaned down.

“Dave, ith it ok if I… uthe my powerth?”

He watched, almost in a trance, as Dave’s eyes fluttered open, hazy and unfocused, the crimson even brighter. “Wh… what?”

Sollux decided to demonstrate what he meant, and his horns crackled with energy as he concentrated on the core of his psionics. He’d had a lot of practice with them, and maybe this was a bit of an unusual use of them, but a Psionic user had to know a lot about nerves and bodies.

Besides –but that was a secret Sollux would never tell a soul, except his moirail– he’d studied a lot on how humans worked exactly for a situation like this.

Dave watched red and blue sparkles dance around Sollux’s head, and he exhaled slowly, feeling his heart skip a beat. Sollux looked breath-taking, with eyes focused on him, lips stretched into an amused, hot smirk, and Dave wanted to reach up and kiss him senseless.

He had no idea what Sollux wanted to do, but he trusted the troll, so he nodded. “Do your magic,” he stated.

His thoughts scattered when he felt the crackling energy descend like a shower all over his body, travelling over his skin and moving down, and his eyes widened in shock when he felt it slither inside the legs of his pants, up towards–

“F… _fuck_ –”

He could feel the psionic energy caress the skin of his dick, and it sent a wave of shivers down his back. For a moment he was afraid, but Sollux’s eyes were steady and warm as he looked down at him, and he found himself drowning.

“Relax,” Sollux breathed.

Dave moaned again when the wave of psionics curled around his hard length, tingling and making him feel like he was being touched, though there were no fingers. It felt good, delicate but good, like a feathery massage that did nothing to calm his body, and he closed his eyes in reflex, body tensing.

“S-Sol… aah…”

He was barely aware of more red and blue energy gathering around his head, tingling against his scalp, nerves stimulated internally.

Then, the energy retreated and the crackles died into nothing. Dave panted and opened his eyes, his vision struggling to focus on the troll’s face.

“Wh… what did you…” he licked his lips and moaned when Sollux’s body descended on his again, warm and welcome.

When he felt Sollux’s lips return to his neck, though, kissing the spot that had sent so much pleasure through him, Dave tried to stop him, ashamed of how quickly his body had heated up.

“Sol… hnnn… ah… please… ah… I can’t–”

“Trutht me,” Sollux murmured against his skin, split tongue returning to lick at that spot. “Let go”.

Dave saw lights dancing behind his eyelids and sobbed, his erection aching with need as Sollux gently rubbed himself down, offering an added stimulation to his already overwhelmed nerves.

He grabbed Sollux’s shoulders tightly, his thighs pressed against the troll’s hips, and rocked gently against him, unable to stop his body from getting what it wanted.

Pleasure was growing quickly inside him, and with Sollux devoting all his attention to his neck, he felt like he was falling.

“Sol, Sol, Sol… hnnnng… I’m–”

He tumbled over, biting his lower lip and thrusting his hips upwards, rubbing his length against the coarse texture of his pants and against Sollux’s groin, coming messily into his underwear and shuddering, his muscles twitching.

Sollux continued rocking against him gently, holding him through his orgasm and sucking at the spot on his collarbone until it was red and slightly swollen, then moved away, watching as Dave breathed hard, spent and undone under him.

Swallowing and still clinging to Sollux, Dave waited for the wave of pleasure to calm down, his heart beating fast and in rhythm with Sollux’s heart; he felt tingly and dizzy, and his neck ached a bit.

The troll nuzzled him, prying his lips open again for another short, sweet kiss, his tongue licking at Dave’s tongue until he started to respond, and then he pulled away.

“Sollux…” with a shiver, Dave focused his eyes on him.

Sollux exhaling slowly, chuckling, stopped him, and Dave felt his face grew crimson again.

“I–”

“Fuck, Dave, you don’t even know what you do to me, do you? _Thit_ ,” Sollux’s eyes were wide and dark behind his coloured lens, and Dave shivered under the intense stare. “You’re going to be the death of me”.

Dave couldn’t help it –he started to chuckle, breathless.

Sollux had just tipped him over just by kissing him, without Dave actually having to do anything but enjoy the ride, and here he was, talking about how Dave was driving him crazy instead.

Shifting slightly, Sollux slid one hand up from where he’d been holding his thighs to the small of his back, then to the front, brushing against Dave’s length with a finger; Dave stopped laughing, shuddering in reflex, then his eyes grew wide as he realised that he was still hard.

The contact was rough, his skin sensitive, and Dave craved to feel how Sollux’s fingers would feel wrapped around his erection, but there was something more pressing to be addressed first.

“How the fu… hnnn… I can’t be…” breathless, Dave brought one of his hands down to stop Sollux’s from moving.

He’d just climaxed, rutting like a first-timer in Sollux’s arms just because the troll had licked and sucked his neck, and holy fuck, he was ready to go again. If the troll continued his massaging, Dave would come again and he had no idea _how_ that could be possible.

His body was still tingling, almost unsatisfied, wanting more, and Dave wasn’t sure what to think.

“Pthionic powerth,” Sollux leaned down, staring Dave in the eyes. “I thtimulated your nerveth and made them more reactive. It’th not going to latht too much, but enough to explore your body leithurely,” he purred, smirking.

Dave swallowed reflexively, mouth dry, feeling dizzy. “Y… you’re full of surprises, fuck,” he breathed.

The troll was smirking again, his thoracic cage fluttering at the realization that he could finally make all his fantasies come true, one after the other, and he had to take a deep breath in order to calm down.

“I want to touch you,” he stated, his voice coming out like a raspy, lustful gasp. “I want to make you feel _tho_ good, Dave. God, I want to make you _thcream_ ”.

There was such a deep, burning desire in both his voice and his eyes that Dave hid his face in the crook of his arm, momentarily breathless.

It was easy to believe Sollux wanted him just as much as he wanted him, especially because he was spread on the kitchen table with the troll’s mouth inches from his skin, but the fierce, raw desire he read in Sollux’s eyes made it feel even more real.

More intense.

He felt like he could burst in flames just by looking at him.

Heat clenched around his head, making him dizzy, and he breathed shakily, trying to calm down.

Sollux watched the blush spread from Dave’s cheeks to the tip of his ears and down to his neck, and leaned down to lick the mark on his collarbone, making Dave gasp.

“Boarding Captor Express,” he gasped out as Sollux moved down, resuming his mapping of Dave’s body with his tongue, “one-way ticket to BonerVille… ah!” Sollux’s tongue traced one of his nipples, and his voice faltered. “Sollux…”

It didn’t take Dave much to realise that all of his nerves were on fire, and that Sollux’s tongue was a double bladed weapon.

It curled and split around his nipple, tracing its contours, licking its surface slowly, carefully, the troll’s mouth surrounding it and kissing the skin around it, then sucking on it gently, teeth grazing it as it hardened under his ministrations.

Dave was lost to the pleasure again, and he started wriggling under Sollux’s body, the feeling of his pants growing far too uncomfortable as Sollux’s knee moved up to knead him.

“S-Sol… aaah…” Dave tried to do something –anything– to grasp back an ounce of control, but Sollux wasn’t allowing him any time to think.

His tongue worked on his nipples until they were both aching and hard, and then he continued sucking idly on them even as Dave’s hands wormed down to try and undo the button of his pants.

His fingers were trembling, and he slipped on the zip twice, gasping and keening every time Sollux’s tongue licked him, but finally he tugged it down, the constricting tightness lessening as he hurried to slip his pants away.

Sollux followed the zip and moved lower too, having had his fill with Dave’s nipples, but he continued massaging one with his thumb and index, choosing to travel to his hips, tracing Dave’s smooth skin, feeling all the small scars under his fingertips and tongue.

His tongue was definitely something else, Dave idly thought as he felt it move slowly across his skin. It was slightly rough, but in a pleasant way, and the way he could move it, twisting and controlling every inch of it, from tip to base…

“Ah… aah…” Dave’s hands left his pants and grabbed the edge of the table, panting and trying to get the troll to move his knee more, because this position wasn’t offering him enough stimulation where he needed it.

Sollux gently ignored Dave’s needy whines and continued licking each and every scar he encountered on his way down, massaging the skin with his tongue and sucking on the bigger ones, receiving back louder and louder moans.

Everything he tasted only made him want more, the scent of sweat and something purely Dave was overwhelming his senses.

He still took his time, wanting to commit to memory every flavour, every gasp, unable to believe his luck.

He wanted to try and roll Dave over, because he had a feeling that he would find more erogenous zones if he explored his back, but there was an end to his patience and he could feel the hard length of Dave’s human bulge press insistently against his knee, and he wanted a taste of that.

“Ahnnn… aah… ah…”

Dave tried to get enough air in his lungs, but it was difficult, especially when Sollux pushed him further on the table, his head inches from the other end, and even worse when the troll started tugging his pants down to his ankles, and then his underwear.

A rush of heat made Dave feel woozy and when his vision cleared again, he felt cold air against his cock, and dared a glance down.

He instantly looked back at the ceiling, unable to process the sight of Sollux staring down at his erect cock, dirty with his previous orgasm.

He nailed the table and tried to focus on something else, feeling ashamed because he desperately wanted Sollux’s tongue on it and he couldn’t stop the needy noises from coming out of his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck–”

Too hot, too much…

“Sollux…”

Sollux opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at the base of Dave’s weird bulge. It was hard and hot, and slick with white genetic material, and Sollux traced the vein underneath its shaft, tasting it.

The sudden feeling of Sollux’s tongue against him was too much to take, and Dave arched up and climaxed, choking on a sob and digging his nails into the table, moaning out Sollux’s name like a prayer.

Sollux was taken aback, but had enough time to look up and observe as Dave’s body shuddered with his second orgasm, the way his face scrunched up with pleasure, his muscles tensing up, and how he slumped down against the table, still as hard as before.

Dave panted and writhed against the table. The climax had been sudden and just as good as before, but once again it felt like he couldn’t get enough, and his erection ached to be touched further.

He needed more, he needed to have Sollux touch him, he wanted that tongue to work on him, he wanted it all but he couldn’t make his brain work enough to use his voice other than to vocalize his pleasure.

Everything felt too sharp, too intense, and the pleasure was still coursing through him in waves, making him shiver.

He moaned and whined and called out Sollux’s name with such a needy, demanding tone that Sollux pushed his hips against the edge of the table, trying to relieve some of his own pressure by rubbing his unsheathed bulge through his pants and against the wooden surface.

Just the sight of Dave losing it again, and still begging him to continue…

Fuck.

Without further ado, Sollux’s control snapped and he turned his attention to the alien bulge in front of his face.

He opened his mouth and licked the tip, tasting the salty texture for a moment, massaging the skin with the base of his tongue before moving down the shaft, trailing down and feeling every small bump as he did so.

Dave jumped and dissolved in a series of loud moans, and Sollux breathed through his nose as he moved to take the bulge into his mouth.

He worked slowly, using his tongue to slide the head first, sucking on it, coaxing more delicious sounds out of Dave, then he took a few more inches, until he felt it press insistently against his palate.

“Nnnngh… aaah… gods, fffuck, Sol, yes… yes, ah, please… aah…”

He ran his tongue against its underneath, just like before, and allowed the salty, slightly bitter and alien taste of Dave’s genetic material to coat his tongue, swallowing around the whole length.

Dave almost screamed.

Sollux shifted a bit, crouched weirdly in front of the table; it wasn’t a comfortable position, but it allowed him to continue eating Dave out, and fuck he didn’t want to move an inch now.

He tried to tug Dave’s legs above his shoulders, but he was still wearing his shoes and the pants were stuck around his ankles, so he awkwardly pulled away long enough to push Dave’s legs apart and high above his head, letting them fall one on each of his shoulders. He could feel the pants press to the back of his head, trapping him there, but there was no way he was moving from there now.

He grabbed the soft skin underneath Dave’s ass, massaging it, then moved higher, groping him again, making Dave jump.

 _‘Mine,’_ Sollux thought, parting his lips.

Sliding the hot bulge back into his mouth, Sollux continued stimulating its underside with his tongue, rubbing the length against the point where his tongue split, which was slightly more sensitive and smooth.

The texture made him salivate, and Sollux swallowed around Dave’s cock, tasting the salty, bitter mix of flavours again.

It wasn’t an entirely pleasant taste, but Sollux didn’t care at all, because it was Dave and he just craved for more.

Dave’s loud moans had turned more erratic and frantic, and Sollux silently thanked his own researches, knowing that there would be no way to progress this further so quickly otherwise.

Humans didn’t have as much stamina as trolls had, but with this little trick Sollux could get his fill and pleasure Dave until he lost all coherency.

Just having him screaming like that, loud and unabashed and so hot…

More. Sollux just wanted _more_.

“Ahh… S-Sol… hnnnng… aah… f-fuck yes t–that’s good, ah…”

He licked every inch of Dave’s cock, exploring it just like he’d explored his chest and neck and mouth, giving more attention to every spot that made Dave moan the loudest.

It was a bit like a game, and the reward was the hottest thing in the world.

By the time he started giving most of his attention to the head of Dave’s cock, Dave had stopped talking and was just moaning, long and deep, breathless enough that he couldn’t even say Sollux’s name.

Sollux pushed both tips of his tongue against the slit, and Dave tensed up again, nails fumbling for purchase on the surface of the table, eyes wide.

“Ah… ah… aah…”

Sollux left one hand on Dave’s ass, kneading it, and moved his other hand to rub at the skin between his shame globes and the tight opening of Dave’s nook stand-in.

He’d done his research well, and pressed down on it, activating his psionic powers again and directing them through his fingers. Dave’s moans turned into high-pitched screams, breathless and broken, as he located Dave’s prostate and continued massaging the spot above it.

He had to keep on swallowing, lapping up all the pre-cum leaving Dave’s bulge, working his tongue even harder as he continued stimulating Dave’s prostate from the outside.

Dave was gone.

By the time Sollux’s mouth had started sucking him, that tongue working restlessly against him, Dave could barely register anything aside for the deep pleasure.

It was rocking through him, and breathing was difficult, not enough air in his lungs, and everything was just heat and pleasure.

He’d never thought Sollux would be so good, but the continuous, teasing touches only served to prove that he knew how to use that tongue.

Dave had no fucking chance. Not one at all.

Gone, gone, gone–

He tried to hold onto the table, but there was no running from the pleasure, from Sollux’s mouth, from his tongue, and it made every thread of control Dave could ever had snap and burn.

Everything felt too good.

When he felt Sollux’s hand move to press down beneath his balls, like he knew exactly what to do, like he knew everything about Dave’s body, Dave had no choice but to hold on tightly and ride the pleasure.

It was mounting, harder than before, and together with the white, searing pressure in his lower body there was a deep, burning need to have Sollux buried inside him.

If that tongue felt so good around his cock, how would it feel plunging inside him?

The thought was just too much.

Dave could feel his orgasm coming, and just like the previous two, he had no way to stop them, nor did he want to.

“Ah… ah–”

He wanted to scream, he wanted to curl around Sollux and plead him to move faster, to give him more, but he couldn’t talk, he could barely breath–

And then energy snapped back against him, and there was a sudden, feather-like touch somewhere inside him even if Sollux was nowhere near his entrance, and Dave–

_screamed._

Suddenly it wasn’t growing anymore, it was _there_ –

He arched off the table, and felt Sollux’s mouth slide more around him, until he felt he was going to explode with heat and pleasure.

Everything went white, and there was nothing except Sollux, his touch, his fingers and his tongue.

He came so hard he slumped back down on the table, heart racing and the world swimming around him, thighs clenched tightly around Sollux’s head, wheezing to get enough air not to pass out.

Aftershocks of pleasure continued washing over him, making everything tingle, his hands aching from having clutched the table so hard, the muscles of his back hurting, but everything felt distant and dulled, paling under the last shudders of pleasure.

He felt Sollux move away from him, and Dave closed his eyes and just panted, unable to say anything as he felt gentle hands massaging his thighs, thankfully not touching his over sensitive cock, now finally spent and soft.

His whole body ached, but Dave had never felt better; when Sollux started to massage the tense, achy muscles of his legs and arms, he felt like he could just die then and there.

“F… fuck,” he finally managed to say after a long, really long pause.

Sollux, still gently massaging his legs and arms, replied with a hum and a wide, pleased smirk.

“You were thaying thomething about boarding a ride on Train Captor,” he teased, and Dave opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it.

His brain was still so hazy he had nothing to say –no metaphors, nothing.

He shivered and allowed the troll to help him up to a sitting position, surprising him by wrapping one arm around his shoulders and sitting on the table at his side.

“Tho,” Dave detected instantly the smug undertone in Sollux’s voice and cringed pre-emptively. “Wath it good for you too?”

Resisting the impulse to swat him on the closest body part available, Dave leaned against Sollux’s side and grunted. “I wouldn’t know, I fell asleep halfway through”.

“That wath mean,” Sollux countered, but Dave could feel the smirk in his voice even without looking up.

Dave snorted, unable to restrain himself, and he felt Sollux’s chest shake in similar mirth.

“Tho,” again, Sollux broke the silence. “When do you think you could be up to continue?”

Dave’s eyes widened in shock.

“What,” he deadpanned, disentangling himself from Sollux’s arms to look up at him, mystified.

“I didn’t do half the thingth I wanted to do to you yet,” Sollux declared diplomatically, pushing his glasses up his nose. “And I haven’t had the chanthe to pail, either”.

Dave looked down instantly, suddenly reminded that for how good Sollux’s tongue had been, the troll had not touched himself once during the whole thing.

He could easily see something wriggling inside Sollux’s pants, and whatever it was, it made Dave swallow, hands tingling with the desire to check what the troll was packing.

Feeling a part of his cool returning, Dave cleared his throat and slid his hand down to Sollux’s thigh.

“You could leave that part to me, then. I might not be A grade when it comes to cherry knots, but I know one thing or two,” he stated, lips twitching into a small grin.

“I wouldn’t mind you learning from the betht,” Sollux leaned down, breathing hotly against one of Dave’s ears. “I want your pretty lipth wrapped around my bulge ath I plunge into you with my tongue. Would you like that?”

Dave let out a sound that was half a moan, half a needy gasp.

“Gi-give me twenty minutes for a shower, man,” he cleared his throat, swallowing.

Sollux grinned and watched Dave slide down the table, standing on wobbly legs. With the human walking towards the corridor that led to his room, Sollux had a pleasant view of his ass.

It was nice to know he was free to admire the view, now.

***

“Hey,” John dropped his bag on the floor right in the middle of the sitting room, and wobbled over to the couch, where he found Sollux watching reruns on tv. “I can’t believe you’re out of your room on a Saturday afternoon,” he was looking definitely surprised, so Sollux offered him a middle finger and a smirk.

“Don’t thay it like I never do that,” he accused.

John stared at him with a raised eyebrow until Sollux sheepishly looked away, accepting the silent rebuke.

“Ok, I do that often,” he admitted. “But I had a valid reathon”.

John glanced at the TV as he plopped on the couch as well, letting out a relieved huff. “What, a Chuck marathon?” he asked, grinning when Sollux exhibited a middle finger x2 combo.

“No, thmartathh,” he replied with a grunt. “ _Food_ ”.

“Oh, yes, better eat or Tavros will storm by and break stuff again,” John replied with a shudder.

There was a strange, crooked smirk on Sollux’s lips, but John was too busy having flashbacks of the poor painting sliced through by Tavros’ horn to notice how content and creepy Sollux looked.

“Yeth, but he would be pretty thatithfied to know how much I applied mythelf to the tathk,” Sollux added.

John looked at him in confusion. He felt like that was a punchline to a joke he wasn’t privy to; he didn’t get it.

“Where’s Dave?” he looked around. “He said he’d stay home to practice his raps for his weekly rematch with Gamzee!”

If possible, Sollux’s smirk grew even wider.

“He’s thowering,” he replied. “I don’t think he’ll go, though. He ran out of thingth to thay”.

“Ok, now I know you’re shitting me, Dave never runs out of things to say. Like, it’d be easier for Karkat to run out of synonyms for his creative speech classes than for Dave to be at loss of words!” he paused. “What did you _do_?”

Sollux, clearly gloating, shrugged. “How do you know it was thomething _I_ did?”

John regarded him suspiciously, but decided that he would take his time and find out clues on his own –when Sollux didn’t want to say something, he wouldn’t.

Tight-lipped like a protected code.

“Well, enjoy your marathon, I’m going to nap,” John managed to hoist himself back up with a valiant effort, then stumbled towards the bathroom, only to pause when he noticed the emptied bowl in the sink. “Hey, who ate all the cherries? Man, I wanted to save some to practice!”

Sollux leered at him. “Trutht me John, Vrithka won’t care!”

John’s cheeks turned beet red and he glared at him from the other end of the room. “Says the guy who never gets any action! Maybe you should come out of your room more, otherwise you’ll never find anyone willing to give your bony ass a chance!”

Sollux snorted. “I could name a few, if you want,” he offered. “Unless you want in, John”.

John rolled his eyes, grinning toothily at him. “Yeah, like hell I do. Bet you nobody would want that smelly bulge of yours anywhere close to their privates”.

“Oooh, cheeky,” Sollux snickered, momentarily looking at the TV for a particularly long monologue of the protagonist.

John was about to say something, but then a huge yawn stopped him, so he simply waved at the troll. “Whatever improved your mood has all my gratitude. I’ll leave you alone to your marathon, then!”

“I’m tho thankful, you have no idea,” Sollux grinned at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” John snorted. “Just tell Dave to be quiet when he’s finished showering. I don’t want to wake up to the sound of his rapping”.

Sollux mimicked the gesture of zipping his lips.

“I’ll make him be quiet,” he promised, smirk back on his lips. “If everything elthe failth, I’ll thove thomething into hith mouth and make him choke on it”.

John paused and looked at him, shivering. “Now you’re just channelling Karkat. It’s creepy”.

A couple minutes after John had retired to his room, Sollux heard the shower stop.

With a smile, he stood up and trotted towards Dave’s bedroom, all the while sporting a shit-eating grin.

Time for Round 2.


End file.
